SpookTacular Skellys
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: No...sorry this isn't a one shot of Sans, Papyrus and Gaster dancing to the spooky scary skeletons song. I Did contemplate it though I swear! Problem was...i was put in a bonefide cage for time out. So you lovely people will have to settle for Frisk and the monster crew to celebrate their first halloween on the surface. Note that I do get revenge...you know what just read it!


SpookTacular Skellys

 **Author Notes: Is it obvious yet that I (Mako) am an undertale fan? Or the fact I love the skelly bros? (also love grillby and muffet but shh they're not in this one) No?! Oh well here's a one shot for our halloween one shot week! A lovely little piece where Frisk is on the surface, happy as can be with their family.**

 **And of course halloween has arrived, and the monsters are eager to learn of the traditions~ Let there be treats and tricks this all hallows eve~ I do not own Undertale or any of it's other realms! Also though Frisk is biologically female in this piece, Frisk would be considered selectively gender neutral!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a lively time in the Dreemur household, merriment was always afoot as the oddball group made so many lovely memories, and today would be no exception. And it all started with a simple question.

For our favorite tall skel-friend has returned from his grocery shopping. Assigned to him by the ex royal queen of the underground. It was 6 boxes of pasta. To our master chef in the making it was the best mission yet.

Frisk, the human ambassador and savior of monster kind was in their room, finishing up their homework. **"HUMAN! THERE ARE COSTUMES ALL OVER THE STORES IN TOWN! WHAT IS THE OCCASION?"** Frisk wasn't much of a talker, preferring to write or use sign language.

They were a rather shy and quiet child as well. So it was amusing to everyone to see them drag Papyrus to the living room. Taking a whole bunch of markers and paper. They began drawing pumpkins and candies, black cats and skull heads.

 **"WHY ARE YOU DRAWING ALL OF THOSE THINGS FRISK THE HUMAN?"** They giggled to themselves. Eventually spelling out the word. **_'Halloween!'_ ** Before going into further details about the events.

 _ **'It's** **a holiday that happens once a year. People dress in different costumes and do a bunch of stuff at night. Older people go to haunted houses or parties, kids go trick or treating! It's supposed to be a really fun night~'**_

Now Papyrus was truly confused yet interested. **"WOWIE! WAIT...WHAT IS THIS TREATING AND TRICKERING?"** Frisk taking an orange marker continues their explanation.

 _ **'You go house to house in your costume with a bag of some sort in your hand, knock on the door and say trick or treat and you get candy!'**_ Our tall bony friend jumps up and down excitingly.

There was no such holiday in the underground, sure there was Christmas, however it happened differently then the human's version. **"THIS IS INCREDIBLE! WHEN IS THIS HALLOWEEN?"** Frisk brings him into the kitchen.

Asgore, Toriel and Sans were already in there. Toriel and Asgore(more or so Asgore) having a conversation on the delegations going on between the monsters and humans. Sans well...it's Sans.

He's snoozing on the table with a bottle of ketchup next to him. Toriel smiles up from her drink, being much happier since arriving to the surface. Her moods improved so much that she's even willing to tolerate living with her ex husband(not that she had too much of a choice beforehand.)

 **"What are you doing my child?"** Taking a little stool, they shimmy over to where the calendar was pinned up. **"FRISK IS SHOWING ME WHEN HALLOWEEN IS! Nyehehe~"** Their tanned little finger pointed...it's...today.

Papyrus's eye sockets widen in horror. **"OH NO! IT IS TODAY! FRISK THE HUMAN, WE MUST GO TO THE STORE IMMEDIATELY! THERE YOU AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL WEAR THE MOST COOLEST COSTUMES EVER DESIGNED!"**

He posed dramatically, his battle body cape flapping due to an open window. Grabbing the child by the waist the skeleton rushed out, nyehehehing all the way down to the street. On the way, he had called a good friend of his. Undyne ex leader of the Royal Guard and Alphys(ex royal scientist) girlfriend.

It didn't take long for her to get pumped up and demand she join in on the fun. Carrying her girlfriend all the way to the store. Sans Toriel and Asgore even followed the happy group. Keeping things calm and preventing humans from panicking.

Thing went...well for the most part. Papyrus and Undyne however were going too far with their costumes. Papyrus wanted to be several things, and the group just couldn't come to an agreement.

He tried going as a chef. Which, everyone much to his disappointment rejected. Most of the group always felt sick whenever the thought of Papyrus's old spaghetti used to taste like. Then there was the idea of him being a mexican guitarist.

Frisk...didn't like the idea, in fact, they took away the guitar, and hid it away, where it could never be found. Scrapping that idea, there was a great sigh of relief when Pappy boy went wild west. Dressing as Woody from his newest favorite movie Toy Story.

Wearing toy pistols and a cowboy hat to go with his tall stature Undyne wanted to be Erza Scarlett, an anime character that she's been obsessing over. The question was which type of armor. A lot of them were overly revealing, involved very deadly weapons or just seemed...too much.

She really wanted the _"adamant armor"_ but...it was so overly heavy and frankly it just didn't seem right. Alphy's our otaku wiz suggested Erza Knightwalker. Adjusting the outfit a tad to fit more of her girlfriend's comfort zone.

Knee length tights, ankle boots, a bikini top with a light transparent top over it. With an early birthday gift of a hand made spear by Alphys, her look was complete. Asgore and Toriel went more easier costumes.

Ones that were in the actual costume/halloween aisle. With his big ole trident the king of monsters went as the God Neptune. Toriel well, she went as a princess from one of her and Frisk's favorite disney movies. The Princess and the Frog.

That only left three people...Frisk and Alphys had been working on their costumes even before realizing Halloween was today. But those outfits were back at the scientists home. Sans...well it's Sans. He didn't want to go as anything.

Saying that since he's a skeleton, he doesn't need to dress up. Despite both his brother and the humans protests. So they all went home. Time was really flying by and soon all of them were going to get ready for their first Halloween.

 **"SANS! YOU'RE GOING TO BE TRICK AND TREATING WITH US! YOU NEED A COSTUME!"** His sibling simply walked into the bathroom, stating he was going to shower. Unaware of that glint in Frisk's eyes.

It was about 5 or so minutes later that Frisk and the others got a SANSifying and down right hilarious surprise. He popped into the room, or as he calls it, _'taking a shortcut'_ into the room, and he was blue.

Not the blue that he was sad or depressed, like Alphys or Napstablook tended to be at times. No, he was Literally blue, all of his bones was dyed a deep light blue. Almost matching his glowing eye. **"KID!"**

To make matters worse, Frisk, the adorable yet tricky child they were had an i-pod. The moment they saw their punny friend show up, they played a song. A special one to match the occasion. _ **"I'm blue dabadeedabadaaadabadeeda-"**_ For once...Sans didn't appreciate the joke.

If anything he cursed being such a huge influence on them. Everyone was howling with laughter, it wasn't every day the comedian and jokester king was dethroned. The final touch to the human kid's plan was a simple arabic outfit and the note on it. **_'Now you don't have to worry about makeup!'_**

Undyne was dying on the floor, it had been a long time since she's been so horribly amused. Papyrus was taking pictures to celebrate the event. Eventually Sans couldn't help but chuckle along. **"I'll get ya for this kiddo."** Making sure to ruffle their already messy hair.

Pranking war aside everyone was ready to relax. Alphy's rushed to her home to grab her and Frisk's cosplay outfits. It wasn't too far of a trip for her, even so when she had returned sweat covered her skin, her stamina improved greatly thanks to Papyrus and Undyne.

Squealing Frisk and Alphys went to change. They had been planning on going to a convention later on in the year. However this worked just as well if not better. **"So what's Alphys and the kid supposed to be?"** The brothers look towards Undyne who shrugs.

 **"Beats me but whatever they're going to be, they're going to be awesome! Alphys and the punk had been making their cosplay outfits for months!"** So excited about her girlfriend and besties costumes Undyne almost lifted up the couch.

Emphasis on almost. As she received a harsh glare from Toriel. The group, Undyne mostly, were known for roughhousing and it caused a lot of broken furniture. Sure they could get more or fix it, but it doesn't make the ex queen of the underground any less angry.

Laughing nervously, our fish monster warrior sets down the couch before it can turn into a pile of rubble. It seemed like forever until the pair came out. First was their favorite human.

Her normally dark brown hair was sprayed a light orange color, and her hazel eyes due to contacts took a more golden brown shade. Papyrus and Toriel were gushing at her cuteness. However Undyne was tapping her foot impatiently.

Frisk was pulling relentlessly at the scientist. **"C-come on out Alphys! You-you look fine!"** It was rare for the child to speak, however even while speaking and trying to drag out the shy timid monster it wasn't enough.

 **"No no this was a bad idea! I'm just going to change. Let me go!"** Time on the surface and interacting with Papyrus, Mettaton and Undyne did Alphys some good...for the most part.

She had at least gotten over most of her stuttering issues. Her confidence though was still a major work in progress. **"Alphys come on out! If the kid SAYS you look fine, then you look fine! Don't make me come in there..."**

Heeding her girlfriends warning, a red faced girl came out, holding onto Frisks hand. The latest anime the gang had gotten into was something called 'Tokyo Mew Mew.' Similar to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, yet it had a different set of characters and a very interesting story plot.

It had been Alphys's latest obsession. So she dressed as Ichigo from said anime, ready for battle with black ears and a tail that actually move. **"Holy shi-crap!"** Toriel had narrowed eyes, sending unsaid messages her way about watching her mouth.

 **"Alphys you look awesome! Get your as-I mean butt out here and show us what your made of!"** She shuffled over, her tail moving based on her emotions, twirling around her legs. **"Th-thanks Undyne!"**

Toriel looked at her adopted child in confusion as she held a robotic tiger. **"Just what are you going as my child?"** The little robot leaps out of Frisks' arms reaching the bedroom, returning with a manga book.

Goat mom gently takes it. Glancing over the title. **"Fruits Basket?"** The cover showed a girl, the one Frisk dressed up as. Kisa Sohma, representing the year of the tiger. A little girl who due to destiny when hugged by the opposite gender or weak of heart will shift into a tiger form.

Shy, unable to speak due to bullying with an overprotective mother. It fit the kid perfectly. **"Frisk in-introduced it to me. It's reall-really good!"** She made sure not to add in the fact that the manga is for an older audience.

But with Frisk being more mature than they should be, it shouldn't really matter. **"NOW THAT EVERYONE IS READY-SANS! YOU STILL HAVEN'T PUT ON YOUR COSTUME!? GET IT ON THIS INSTANT!"** A headache was coming for the group.

 **"Your wish is my command~"** Frisk and Toriel giggled. **"SANS!"** He takes a shortcut, only to come back in the pants and a turban hat. He refused to put on the gold jewelry and still wore slippers, however he was officially a genie now.

Although everyone got the feeling that he'd be doing an ongoing parade of him doing genie related puns. Which Papyrus won't appreciate, especially since they recently watched the first Aladdin movie...Oh well, time to have a good time~

 _Time skip..._

 **"Fuhuhuhu we dominated tonight."** Toriel and Asgore stayed home handing out candy, it wasn't all that late into the night when the group returned. Huge bundles of candy were stuffed to the brim in their bags.

Sans even arrived in style. Using his gaster blasters, he placed his prized sweet treats atop and laid on them like a magic carpet, attracting all sorts of attention.

Thanks to Papyrus and Undyne carrying Sans, Alphys and Frisk, combined with Sans using a crap ton of shortcuts to other neighborhoods covered a lot more ground then any other way of transportation.

 **"THAT WAS A SUCCESSFUL HALLOWS EVE! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD A GRAND TIME!"** There was no sounds of complaint, however their tune would quickly change as a certain trio ended up going on a massive sugar high...

The end!

 _Author Notes: Mako?_

 **Mako: Yeah Sen?**

 _Sen: Why is this one shot already done? I thought the point was to do trick or treating..._

 **Mako: It was...but it took so fricking long to get them into costumes I just said ok, done. Anyways I said celebrate their first halloween, so technically i didn't have to do trick or treating, but i will admitting to wanting to do it...it's just way too long for me to handle...**

 _Sen: fine...at least you added in the time skip._

 **Mako: That i did, well guys we're ending it here for now! Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this!**

 _Sen: Stay tuned for our other one shots for this spooktacular halloween event! Remember all of this week a bunch of one shots will be uploaded and they're from all sorts of different games/animes._


End file.
